The present invention relates generally to the field of software system application, and more particularly to modification and deployment of data conversion flow, between systems applications, without restarting the data conversation message flow, of the system applications.
Enterprise systems are large-scale application software packages that support business processes, information flows, and maintenance data of organizations. Though enterprise systems are typically packaged enterprise application software (PEAS) systems, they can also be bespoke, custom developed systems, created to support a specific organization's needs. A message broker may be required for integrating multiple applications in enterprises systems that require multiple applications to interact with each other for data transfer. The message broker may also act as a tool for interacting with different systems, or applications, of the enterprises systems, for managing data of the enterprise systems. The message broker can also be required to transform data of applications, in extensible markup language (XML), Java Script Object Name (JSON), or other systems applications of the enterprise systems.